


Two Silk Ties

by Kantayra



Category: CW Network RPF
Genre: Bondage, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-12-13
Updated: 2006-12-13
Packaged: 2017-10-19 02:10:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/195705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kantayra/pseuds/Kantayra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On the second day of Christmas, my true love gave to me: two silk ties...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Silk Ties

**Author's Note:**

> Written for jsquared_xxxmas's 12 Days of Christmas Challenge. For some reason, I got lumped in with a bunch of RPS writers, even though I don't write RPS. Or Wincest. *shrug* There you go. Thanks so much to __tiana__ for the beta job. Anything that doesn't suck is because of her. Anything that _does_ suck is because of me and the fact that I'm not an RPS writer. :P

Jensen frowned down at the shredded wrapping paper in his lap, a perplexed expression upon his face. There had to be something he was missing here because, amidst the shiny blue-and-gold paper was…a silk necktie.

“What’d you get?” Jared collapsed onto the couch beside him, except he was Jared so ‘collapse’ entailed more of a small earthquake, complete with limbs flying in all directions.

Jensen grunted in acknowledgement. “There has to be some mistake…”

Jared’s shoulder nudged his slightly, and he leaned in to see what had Jensen so puzzled. “What is it?”

Jensen reached into the box and pulled out the tie. It _was_ a nice tie, with a tasteful if subdued green pattern, appropriate for formal and semi-formal occasions alike. He frowned. “It’s a _tie_!” he announced in a daze.

Jared laughed. “What, you’ve never gotten a tie for Christmas before? Lucky you.” His fingers began tracing their way up Jensen’s spine.

Usually, as soon as Jared’s hands entered the picture, Jensen lost all form of coherent thought. However, this time he hadn’t had any coherent thought to begin with. He wondered if he was going into shock. Or maybe he was hallucinating. Yeah. Because that was the only way to explain…

“It’s a _tie_!” Jensen repeated stupidly. “From _Rosenbaum_.”

Jared’s fingers stopped their trek up Jensen’s vertebrae mid-spine. Jensen could feel the stunned stupor settle in. “A-Are you _sure_?” Jared finally blurted out, eyes wide with disbelief.

Jensen just nodded numbly, handing Jared the card that had been attached to the gift. ‘To Jensen. From Mikey.’ Even the _card_ was normal: red and green with Christmas trees and everything.

“Maybe it’s some sort of Jewish protest?” Jared offered weakly.

Jensen rolled his eyes at that. _Everyone_ knew that Rosenbaum went all out for _all_ holidays, no matter what denomination. Also birthdays, anniversaries, weekends, days that ended in the number ‘zero.’ Whatever. It was _all_ an excuse for a massive party and massive, awesome gift-giving. Frankly, Jensen had been expecting something highly explosive. Or illegal. Or porn. Or somehow, in some logic-defying Rosenbaum sort of way, all three at once. The vodka shooter flavor lube had sort of spoiled him.

Beside him, Jared got very quiet. “Maybe it’s a mistake?”

“Check yours,” Jensen suggested in desperate hope.

Jared all but lurched for the Christmas tree they’d set up in Jensen’s living room. Now that Jared was ‘single’ and Jensen was also ‘single,’ they were free to spend the holidays ‘single’ together. At least, that was what the publicity people insisted they were doing. Jensen didn’t know what their fucking problem was. Ratings were bound to triple if he and Jared ever announced that they were boinking pretty much every moment they weren’t on set. And some moments that they were. Although he could understand why the prop people were pissed that they’d had to rebuild that entire cemetery set from scratch…

The great tidal force that was Jared crashed down beside him once more with a smell green-and-red wrapped package in his hands. His brow furrowed in pretty adorable concentration when he read the label.

Jensen grunted in curious question.

Jared showed it to him. ‘To Jared. From Mikey.’ Simple, straightforward, with nary a naughty limerick in sight. Something was definitely up.

“Open it,” Jensen ordered nervously.

“Dude, it’s not even Christmas Eve yet…”

“That totally doesn’t apply to CW gifts, and you know it.”

 _That_ particular rule had been set up by Allison years and years ago, back when it was still the WB, but Allison _still_ hadn’t had any patience for these types of things. Rosenbaum had seconded the motion. Probably because he wanted to use his gift to Welling that night. Such was how traditions were born…

Jensen was grateful for it now, though.

Jared took his words to heart and tore through the wrapping paper with a frustrated viciousness that he usually reserved for condom wrappers. It was kind of hot. If Jensen weren’t so afraid that Rosenbaum had been replaced by an evil shape-shifter (like in their show) or possessed by an evil alien (like in Rosenbaum’s show), he would probably be in Jared’s lap and naked by now.

Suddenly, Jared came to a stop. Jensen held his breath as slowly, carefully, as if he were afraid his gift might bite, Jared reached into what was now little more than shredded confetti in his lap and pulled forth a red-patterned silk necktie.

Jared gulped.

Jensen gulped in response.

“You know,” Jared began nervously, “the stuff he’s being doing over on that show has been kind of intense lately. Really dark shit. You don’t think…?” He let the question hang between them.

“Nah,” Jensen said, not at all sure of himself. And then, more confidently, “Nah. You saw him with the punch at the last network party.”

“Well, _heard_ him,” Jared corrected. “From the conference room down the hall. Under the desk.”

Jensen sighed in memory of that delightful occasion. “And you thought Rosenbaum’s drunk rendition of ‘Cry Me a River’ would throw you off your game.”

Jared gave him that sexy smile that always made everything else in the world fall away. Suddenly it didn’t matter that Rosenbaum had been replaced by a level-headed replica; not as long as his costar had _really_ big hands and the most sinful tongue that Jensen had ever tasted.

“Mmph!” It seemed that Jared was having similar thoughts. For a while the only sounds were the crunching of the wrapping paper now pressed in between them as Jensen rode Jared’s thighs and the moans as Jensen tasted the peppermint in Jared’s mouth from those fucking candy canes that Jared had been sucking on all week for the sole purpose of driving Jensen _insane_ with lust.

Making out with Jared was always inspirational. This time, however, it turned out to be particularly profound.

“Dude,” Jensen reluctantly pulled away in realization, “I figured it out.”

Jared didn’t seem to care. His eyes were riveted on Jensen’s lower lip. “You have such a pretty fucking mouth. It’s just _made_ for—”

“Jared?” Jensen cut him off.

Jared managed to look him in the eye. “What?” he demanded, sounding annoyed. He never liked it when their dirty talk was interrupted.

“I figured it out.”

“Figured what out?”

Jensen backed off of Jared’s thighs and fished around in the wrapping paper that had been strewn about for their presents. This involved a bit of bending over, which Jared seemed to approve of whole-heartedly. Jensen quickly found himself groped by a hand that spanned his entire ass cheek; his whole body shivered in anticipation.

However, he had a goal here, and he managed to accomplish what he’d intended to, procuring both ties from the chaotic mess they’d created. “Check it out.” He held up his green tie and then Jared’s red one. “We match.”

“So?”

“So, follow me.”

Jared let out a little snort of annoyance until he realized that Jensen was heading for the bedroom. By the way his hips were grinding up against Jensen’s ass, it was clear he was very happy with this turn of events.

“Headboard,” Jensen pointed as he crawled onto the bed.

Jared nodded and squirmed out of his pants, moving his hips in a way that was downright _obscene_. It seemed he’d gotten the gist of Jensen’s argument, even if he didn’t know the details. Of course, pretty much everything boiled down to “let’s fuck,” so it wasn’t that big of a logical leap.

Jensen peeled off his t-shirt and tossed it aside before looping the green tie around one of the posts of the headboard. “Silk.” He pulled on the tie to demonstrate the inherent strength in the fabric.

Jared caught on quickly. “Fuck, yeah.”

Jensen looped the tie around his wrist and fastened it tight. “Can you get—?”

Before he even knew what was happening, Jared had him tackled down onto the bed, and those hands were fucking _everywhere_ at once. Jensen still had no clue how it was possible, but Jared was fucking _ubiquitous_ whenever he got horny. Like, it really shouldn’t have been possible for Jared to tie Jensen’s free hand to the headboard with the red tie, while simultaneously pulling off Jensen’s jeans. Yet, somehow, Jared managed it. Jensen was so in love it wasn’t even funny.

“Rosenbaum _always_ gives the best gifts,” Jensen concluded as Jared pulled out the last of the vodka shooter flavor lube.

Jared’s fingers were inside him, then, stretching him impossibly far and deep, and Jensen couldn’t really do much but thrash against the headboard in ecstasy.

“I think I have to fuck you now,” Jared concluded.

“Fuck, yes!”

“You’re too pretty not to.”

The only thing bigger and better than Jared’s hands was Jared’s cock, and Jensen was getting really annoyed by the fact that it wasn’t in him right now. Just as he was about to curse the silk ties at his wrists for preventing him from thrusting up into Jared the way he wanted, Jared took pity on him and thrust _all_ the way inside.

Jensen swore he saw sparks. And not just from the vodka shooter flavor lube.

“Lick you all over,” Jared promised against the sweat-slicked curve of Jensen’s shoulder, pushing Jensen’s legs up over his shoulders. “Fuck you so hard. Love having you all helpless and naked around me.”

There really wasn’t anything to say about that other than to moan in agreement as Jared’s cock plowed into his prostate over and over again, Jared’s giant hand around his cock, and hot, wet tongue thrusting down Jensen’s throat.

Jensen wanted to pull Jared in and demand more and cry out that it was too much, all at the same time. In the end, there really wasn’t anything he could do except kiss Jared a lot and come _hard_. It was kind of embarrassing, really, how fast that had been.

The only thing that made it less embarrassing was that Jared came right after him, body tensed and thrusting frantically into Jensen. He was always so fucking gorgeous like that.

“Oh, _God_!” Jared finally groaned against his lips.

“Hells, yes.”

“Next year?”

“Yeah?”

“We’re _so_ buying Rosenbaum and Welling matching ties to return the favor.”

“Sounds about right. Now, are you going to untie me?”

Jared gave him a grin that was downright _devilish_. “Maybe some time tomorrow.” And he dropped down to suck Jensen’s cock.

“Okay.”

It really _was_ hard to argue with that.

***

“I don’t believe it.”

“Have I ever lost a bet?”

“Well, there was that one time when John bet that you couldn’t go without sex for a week,” Tom retorted thoughtfully.

“That was only because you cheated.”

“It’s not _my_ fault the script demanded that I show my ass on camera that week!”

Mike sighed and fell back against the couch. “Whatever. I still won. No perverse gifts for Christmas this year.”

Tom fluttered his eyelashes at him. “Then I guess you’ve won yourself a blowjob.”

Mike let out a happy little murmur as Tom carried through with his end of the bet. Tom, for his part, had to wait until they got their gifts from Jared and Jensen next Christmas, and Mike figured out what to do with them in less than five minutes, before he realized that maybe he really had won this year. He didn’t really mind, though. After all, a tied-up Rosenbaum was almost as good a reward as a free blowjob.


End file.
